


The Eyes Have It

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ditto-SpiketteSet just after Something Blue with Buffy and Spike being snarky towards one another and Willow feeling guilty. Giles is just cheesed off with everybody being constantly at his apartment.





	The Eyes Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All hail Joss Whedon to whom all these characters belong. Luv ya Joss. 
> 
> RATING: NC-17 
> 
> FEEDBACK: Yes please. 
> 
> PAIRING: Spike and Buffy. 
> 
> ARCHIVING: You really think anybody would want this?! 
> 
> SUMMARY: Set just after Something Blue with Buffy and Spike being snarky towards one another and Willow feeling guilty. Giles is just cheesed off with everybody being constantly at his apartment.

**I think that the definition of democracy for me is the avoidance of tyranny.... Well, tyranny is when the haves have more power than the have-nots. This is what we must fight. This is the fight that we've been fighting for 200 years and it's the fight that we're fighting now. ~ James Marsters**

The Scoobies were all sat around Giles’ apartment looking through the ancient scripts for they knew not what. “What exactly was your dream again, Buff?" asked Xander in a bored voice. “I’ve told you Xan, I can’t quite remember, but it was definitely not of the good; something bad is about to happen." “Well, if you could possibly be just a tad more specific Buffy, it would help a great deal" said Giles exasperatedly.  
  
“Sorry Giles, I don’t mean to be a pain, but I only have a hazy recollection of what it was about." “Okay then Buffy, tell us what you do remember" Willow smiled encouragingly in her best friends direction. Buffy rolled her eyes and a pained expression crossed her face as she tried to remember her dream of the night before. She didn’t often have prophecy dreams, but when she did it paid to take note of them and so that was why Xander, Willow, Anya, Buffy and Giles were knee deep in literature of times long past.  
  
At that moment Spike interrupted from across the room “Do I have to stay roped to this chair, I could be helping you know?" They all looked across at the blond haired vampire with a variety of expressions. Contempt on Xander’s face, sympathy on Willow’s, interest on Anya’s, resignation on Giles’ and inscrutability on Buffy’s.  
  
It was she who replied “And why would you want to do that?" “Because I’m bored, that’s why" Spike replied in his honey and snakes English accent. A shiver went up Buffy’s back which she refused to acknowledge; his voice was always capable of producing this effect, as she riposted “And we’re supposed to care?" “Well, I won’t mention the fact that these bindings are so tight the circulation to my legs has been cut-off!"  
  
“You’re a vampire, you don’t have a circulation, Bleachboy" Xander interpolated and Spike curled his lip as he looked across at Xander and said “Who addressed you, Whelp?" Xander jumped up and made for the vampire, but Willow was quick to interfere and pushed Xander back into his seat “Don’t Xan, you’re making things worse."  
  
“How can they be any worse?" Xander queried, “Spike’s already here, bugging us and why can’t Buffy just stake him – I mean that’s her job, isn’t it?" “Now Xander, you know we couldn’t possibly hurt Spike in his present helpless state" reminded Giles. “Hey" said Spike “Who’s helpless, I’d still be able to hold my own against any of you, chip or no chip" but the gang all knew this was sheer bravado and desperation talking on the part of the British blond and they returned to looking at their respective books as Spike continued to grumble at his captivity.  
  
“There’s nothing in my book anyway" said Anya shortly “Maybe Buffy is just pre-menstrual and imagining things" at which both Buffy and Willow looked shocked at her temerity. Xander sniggered which drew him a disapproving glance from Giles, who said “Buffy’s dreams are always of some significance Anya and we will continue our research until we are positive it is a false alarm."  
  
The ex-demon looked askance at this, but returned to her book nonetheless. At least she was near to Xander, her little dark Adonis. She surveyed Xander with a glance of pure lust and he, catching her gaze, had the grace to blush.  
  
Spike looking over at the assembly from his place tied to one of Giles’ dining chairs caught the look between the ex-demon and the ex-hyena and was about to make a sarcastic comment when there was an almighty flash and the room disappeared in a bright and sudden light.  
  
“Ooh my head" said Giles as he came to. “Groogh, what the heck was that?" asked Xander in a pained voice. “Seemed demony to me" from Anya as she opened her eyes. “Where on earth are we?" Willow queried, but Buffy said “I’ve no idea" and “Do you think this has anything to do with my dream?"  
  
“Well, at least I’m free of that soddin’ chair" a voice gleefully exclaimed and they all looked up to see Spike stretching and limbering up like some lithe jungle cat. Buffy went on instant alert and jumped up to confront him. “Forget it, Betty" said Spike in a sarcastic manner “You’ve got other things besides me to worry about now, methinks" and he indicated their surroundings.  
  
Buffy looked around and her mouth went into an oval of surprise. They all began to talk at once with a mixture of astonishment and trepidation in their voices. “I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore, Dorothy" said Xander looking over at Buffy.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t like the look of this" said Spike, “Seems very like the place where those soldier boys stashed me after they interfered with my noggin and inserted that soddin’ chip." They were in a square room, very white, bright and aseptic.  
  
In the midst of their conjectures a slight whishing sound was heard and part of one white wall slid back. A being entered - it was extremely tall, but obviously humanoid. It had large eyes, an almost non-existent nose and a pursed looking mouth. No hair adorned its’ head and its’ hands were large and expressive.  
  
It floated rather than walked towards the assembled group, who all unwillingly took a step back. “No need to be afraid Tellurians, we will not hurt you" the creature assured them although its’ lips did not move. “No I don’t think you should hurt us, we’ve done nothing to you, why should you hurt us?" advocated Anya. “Shush, An" said Xander, “Let’s just leave this one to Buffy and Giles, shall we." Anya looked petulant, but quieted down.  
  
“Hey, who are you calling a Tellurian, I’m no Tellurian I’m a vampire and proud of it" “Shut up, Spike" said Giles, who then addressed the creature and asked “Why have you brought us here?" “We, that is my fellow Aerifoms have been studying you for some time." It continued “We find you fascinating, so primitive, yet with a love of life that has been a revelation to us." “Please explain?" said Giles in what he hoped was a firm voice. “We are not of your world" “You don’t say" interrupted Spike, which earned him a dig in the ribs from Buffy. “Ow, Slayer, what was that for? Can’t a bloke speak now for pity’s sake."  
  
“You’re not a bloke Spike, so just pipe down." “Yes madam, three bags full madam" snarked Spike who then went to lean back against the wall, looking nonchalant, but with every muscle poised for fight or flight. The Aerifom looked around the assembled group, but without an expression none of them could tell what it was thinking, which they found very unnerving to say the least.  
  
“We are far in advance of your race, we have evolved to a level that has eradicated all war, want and disease." “Yeah, well what d’je want to talk to us about then, if you know so much" interjected Spike. “Spike" glared Buffy warningly. “Oh shut up, Slayer, you’ve not got me tied up now" whereupon Buffy bounded over to him and pushed him back against the wall. She produced a stake * from god knows where thought Spike * and proceeded to place it over the region of his heart.  
  
She only meant to threaten in an effort to silence him as they were all unnerved enough as it was without his snarky asides, but as she raised the stake, it flew from her hand and clattered to the floor. She jumped back from Spike as if stung and he himself looked relieved but amazed at the turn of events.  
  
“What the … “ said Buffy and turned to see the Aerifom with its’ hand outstretched in her direction. “We will have no violence here" and Buffy looked at Giles who gave a slight nod of his head. She moved away from Spike with a flounce of her shoulders and Spike gave her a cocky grin.  
  
He was about to make with the sarky comment when he realised all eyes, including the Aerifoms, were on him and decided to keep his peace. Giles said “Pray continue" and the Aerifom went on to say “We have no physical contact between the individual beings our race and on watching you, we see your physical interactions give you great pleasure. We have been watching your species on a regular basis, and in particular your little group where the intricacies of your involvements with one another give us great interest."  
  
“Ew, way to go, stalkers much" said Buffy, but Willow interrupted “Voyeurs you mean I think, Buffy." “Voyagers, why where are they going?" she replied. “Not voya .. oh, never mind." “It is yucky though" said Xander, “I for one don’t like the sound of this at all." “Yeah, they’re into the kinks if you ask me" said Spike. “Nobody did" said Xander and glared at Spike, who was unmoved.  
  
“Well, it’s only like us watching the soaps" said Anya “Spike watches the soaps all the time." “Oy, watch it" said Spike “I’m no kink." “No, you’re just a bloodsucking monster" returned Xander. “Guys, please shut up, we have other things to think about" said Willow and turned to glare at the extra-terrestrial.  
  
Giles said “Let me get this straight .. “ “Enough conversation" said the Aerifom in a clipped voice, but again without moving his lips. “You will decide between yourselves who is to perform for us. If we are satisfied with the exhibition of the chosen two you will all be released immediately afterwards."  
  
“What on earth are you talking about?" asked Buffy. “Not on earth, I don’t think" said Spike and they all looked at him with horror on their faces. They became quiet as they let this information sink in and then the Aerifom informed them “Two of you will perform for us in the arena, we will let you decide which two it is to be."  
  
“Perform" said Giles, “In what way, perform?" “One pair of opposites will perform for the amusement and education of our assembled personages in the arena this moontime - you choose." “Perform, you mean .." “Yes, one inter- locking pair are to perform for us; we no longer do this, we are far evolved from this stage, but we have found pleasure in watching various species performing. It is your turn now Tellurians, choose."  
  
“Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew," said Buffy. “That’s exactly what I was thinking" said Willow. They all looked at one another in an embarrassed manner. “What are we going to do?" asked Xander, “I can’t perform in front of a crowd, not that, I couldn’t, I couldn’t even pee in front of a crowd." “XANDER" said Willow. “Well, it’s the truth, I’m only human you know." “I wouldn’t mind" said Anya, “I am good at this, I could show them a thing or two." “Now An, we are not … “ and he dragged Anya into a corner and the Scoobies saw him gesticulating whilst Anya stood resigned.  
  
“Well," said Giles as he cleaned his glasses in a distracted manner “For once my books are of no help at all, not even if I had them with me, which I most assuredly do not." “Don’t worry Giles" Buffy said “As the Slayer it is my duty and I will volunteer to get us out of this." They all looked at Buffy in horror “Buff, you can’t" said Willow, but she replied “Well, what else if there for us to do? If we want to get home, we’re going to have to perform for them, then they’ll let us go."  
  
With that she glanced over at Spike where he stood by the side of the wall, looking as far apart as he could from this little gathering. He looked up and caught Buffy’s eyes, blenched and then said “No way Slayer, I don’t mean to be crude, but I don’t think I could get it up for you, I’ve still got Buffytaste in my mouth from the spell Red put on us."  
  
“You’re a pig Spike, I really hate you and when we get back to Sunnydale the first thing I’m going to do is put a stake through your stone cold dead unbeating heart." “At last" said Xander, smiling for the first time since the whole escapade had unfolded.  
  
“Buffy, you can’t mean to .." Giles looked at her, “Well, who else Giles? I’m the Slayer and Spike is the only eligible male in this group, it’s got to be him. I can’t with you or Xander, it would be like family. No, it has to be Spike or we’ll never get home."  
  
The decision made the Aerifom raised its’ arms and said “It’s done, please to come with me." Buffy and a reluctant Spike followed the creature closely, with a last look at their companions as the door slid closed behind them.  
  
They were led into a large space as white and bare as the previous room had been. “You will perform here, as soon as you like, moontime is upon us, I must take my seat. Enjoy." With that the creature left the room whilst Spike flipped him the bird not realising he was being watched by a myriad entities from above.  
  
As the door slid to the pair looked at one another, but neither made to move. “Well Spike, get on with it." “What do you mean Slayer, what do you think I am, a performing seal?" “Just get it on Spike because the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go home."  
  
“I told you Slayer, I’m not going to be able to do it, I have no feelings for you except ones of loathing and contempt. I want to kill you not fuck you" and this was the last straw for Buffy. She punched him on the jaw hard enough to knock him off his feet and onto his back.  
  
She flew at him and straddled his hips before he had a chance to recover from the blow. When he did make to hit her the pain in his head was excruciating and he grabbed his forehead in agony. Buffy grinned and said “That will teach you to insult me, you pig of pigs" and she hit him again to be on the safe side.  
  
He lay there groaning whilst she continued to sit astride him. She had her hands on his chest and she spread her fingers to feel his taut muscles below her hands. His nipples hardened and her eyes widened as she felt him swell beneath her.  
  
He took his hands away from his face and looked up at her. She held his gaze, her green eyes looking deep into his sapphire blue ones. Spike then lifted his hands and grazed one across each of her breasts. Her nipples pebbled and he then began to knead, causing her to fling her head back and close her eyes.  
  
She couldn’t help but push herself down on him, she could feel his bulge through the thin cotton of her panties. She was already becoming wet for him and began to whimper softly in the back of her throat. It had been a long time since she had been this close to anybody male, especially anybody this male.  
  
Spike then lifted her tiny skirt and pushed his fingers against her sex over her panties, he was amazed to find the material sopping, she was soaked for him and this turned him on even more. His cock was straining against the black material of his jeans and he wanted out of them now.  
  
He put his hands under her armpits and flipped her over, so she was lay beneath him. He knelt up and quickly removed his black tee-shirt and hopping on first one leg and then the other he removed his boots and shucked down his jeans.  
  
He wore no underwear and Buffy’s eyes nearly popped out of her head from where she was lay down watching him. He became aware of her intense gaze and smirked as he stood there, legs akimbo and his manhood jutting out from his body. * way out from his body * Buffy thought in a lust-filled haze. She instinctively widened her legs and he stepped between them, knelt down and ran his hands up her thighs.  
  
He then removed her skirt and pulling her partially up, he removed her wisp of a top over her head. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra releasing her breasts to his appreciative gaze. He pushed her back down and reached to pull down her panties.  
  
Buffy seemed incapable of moving, she just lay and awaited his pleasure and her own. She wriggled her bottom on the floor in desperation, she wanted him to hurry and be in her, now. “Please Spike" she whimpered. “What pet?" he asked with a grin. “Hurry please hurry" Buffy said and drew her knees up, displaying herself to him.  
  
He took a sharp intake of unneeded breath at the sight of her, she was beautiful. He reached for her and slipped one finger inside, * god she was tight, hot and tight * He moved the finger in and out and Buffy jerked her hips up and down in an agony of pleasure.  
  
Spike grinned and removed his finger whereupon Buffy shrieked and bucked her hips. “Okay pet, don’t worry" Spike said. “Got something much better than that for you" and he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance and with no further foreplay he rammed it home.  
  
Buffy shrieked again at the intrusion, * he was massive * but reached for his shoulders and pulled him down in a kiss. They were joined at the mouth and joined at the hips and she wanted this moment to last forever, as did he.  
  
She felt filled, complete and the feeling building up between her legs had her gasping for breath. She panted as he continually thrust into her body. Spike felt that if there had been a major catastrophe happen now such as a ‘quake, he wouldn’t have been able to move from her body.  
  
She was exquisite, he had longed to be just where he was now for as long as he had been back in Sunnydale. He was under her spell, in her body and under her spell. He thrust one more time and then could hold it no longer, with her name on his lips he spilled himself inside her. “Buffy" he groaned and she arched her hips up as she too came with a scream. “Spike, oh Spike" only to continue thrusting against him. She didn’t want to let him go … she felt satiated with him where he was. * don’t go, don’t leave, please stay *  
  
They lay for some moments in a pleasure induced tangle of limbs, but then became aware of a low hum of noise in the background. They couldn’t see anything, but felt as though they were being watched. “Spike?" said Buffy. “Yeah pet, I know, come on quick, get your things on, I don’t like this."  
  
Once they were hurriedly dressed, the door slid open with a hiss and the Aerifom glided in, clasping his expressive hands together in an obsequious manner. “That was splendid, splendid, you did well Terruleans; please to come this way."  
  
Buffy and Spike followed the creature back to where Giles and the Scoobies were waiting. They jumped up when Spike and Buffy entered and all began to talk at once, but Giles calmed them down with a wave of his hand. “Now Buffy, are you all right?"  
  
Buffy looked rather sheepish, but said “Yes Giles, I’m fine." Spike interrupted “I’m fine too, Watcher, if you should be concerned." “Just be quiet Spike, this is neither the time nor the place for your cynicisms." Spike snarled and went to stand by the wall.  
  
Buffy glanced over at him shyly and he looked up and returned her gaze, before smiling back. The others looked about them amazed and Xander looked like he was about to say something, but then there was a flash of light and they all found themselves in a heap on Giles living room amongst the pile of books which had spilled from the table.  
  
Giles stood and said “Well, I’ll just put the kettle on for a nice cup of tea and then I think we should discuss the significance of this." “I’d rather not, Giles" said Buffy “I’ll just get home if it’s all the same to you, Mom’s going to be wondering where I’ve got to."  
  
With that all the Scoobies went their separate ways and Giles resigned himself to the fact that Spike would be remaining with him for some time to come. “I wonder if I should contact NASA?" he asked himself as he polished his glasses for the umpteenth time that day. “Nah, don’t bother" said Spike “They’ll only think you’re a nutter" and Giles agreed “Yes, you’re probably right, oh well, now where’s that kettle?"   
  


The End


End file.
